All Over Again*~*
by Patamon
Summary: moves to Japan with her younger sister Natalie. What happens when these American DD meet up with the Japinese DD. This is also my first joint story, it is co-writin by my best friend Callie, hope y'all like!


All Over Again   
  
  
A/N: I know, I know, Author notes are boring, but I have to put them...OK the disclaimers...what a waist of time...ugh...you people know I don't own Digimon, just Alexia, Natalie, and their Digimon (and a few other small characters, anyone you don't recognize, I probably own). Oh well...I still have to do this.  
  
Alexia Casey walked nervously down the halls at a quick pace. She wasn't use to the way classrooms were ordered, and was lost as it was, but tried feverishly to find her way around. Being 10 minutes late was bad enough, but 10 minutes late on the first day.   
'Do they allow new students to be late on their first day?' She thought. Dismissing the thought quickly so she would not worry herself, she looked down at the sheet of paper.   
'Room 110 A,' she glanced up at the closest door, '115 A, I must not be far...I hope.'   
She walked passed a few kids still roaming around and digging in their lockers. Knowing that they were late put her at ease. Her pace slowed down a bit so she could read the numbers a bit better. When she finally reached her destination, her stomach twisted into knots.   
Quickly straightening her gray skirt, and checking the two dark buns on the side of her head, she tapped lightly on the door. The door slowly opened, and in place of the door, she found a tall thin man. He had slick black hair pulled into a ponytail, and facial features that clearly stated "don't screw around". "Ah, you must be Alexia," his voice was calm, but still frightened her, "please, come in."   
She nodded lightly and walked through the door. Making sure not to embarrass herself, she walked slowly. Not knowing where to sit, she stood in front of the class. Staring down at her feet so no one would see her nervousness. Alexia twisted the tip of her foot on the ground, awaiting her seating arrangement. The teacher seemed rather talkative. He kept rambling on about how great the school was when Alexia could've cared either way, as long as she was no longer the center of the classes attention.   
Meanwhile, in the back of the room, two boys sat talking about a unusual world. The rest of the class was oblivious to their conversation, it seemed as though they were the only two who noticed anything unusual.   
A slight beeping came from one of their pockets. The one with shaggy brown hair reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small gray device. The beeping stopped as soon as his hand touched the device. His chocolate brown eyes widened when he looked at it.  
"Matt, look, there's a digidestined in the classroom!" he said toward his blond haired friend. Matt took the digivice from his friend's hand and stared at it for a minute. "But Tai, we both know that no one in any of our classes besides Sora and Izzy are Digidestined! And your digivice says that there is one in this very room. From the front of the room..." Both of their gazes went up to Alexia, who just then looked up.  
Both Tai and Matt saw two totally different things. Matt saw a normal new student who was possibly a digidestined, and Tai saw what he thought was an angel.   
Her eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue on earth, no words could describe this color. Her hair, dark charcoal balls on the sides of her head, with little strands sticking out hear and their. Her bangs fell perfectly across her forehead.   
Alexia paid no attention to Tai, in fact, she didn't even know Tai was there, all she saw was Matt.   
'My God, he is hot!' She thought looking at Matt. She took in his golden hair and his magnificent sapphire eyes. His eyes are what took her by most surprise. They seem so deep and mysterious; she could swim in them for hours. "Alexia, Yamato Ishida will show you around." The teacher said glancing down at his grade book.   
Matt's eyes widened at the sound of his name. Tai sat laughing at his friend, as Matt slugged deeper in his seat. Matt never did like being the first person to talk to the new kid, especially if it was a girl. They normally thought of it, as "hey I wanna go on a date with you" instead of "I'm doing this to be nice till you make friends of your own".   
"He's back there, 2nd seat to the left in the back row. There is an empty desk in front of him." Obviously, there was only one empty seat left in the class. It only made sense that she sit there. She walked to her desk, not looking at anyone and just sat down.   
"Alexia, would you like to come up to the front of the room and tell us about you?" she shook her head no "Very well. I will read what I have from the paper here that the office has given me"   
"Pssh...Alexia" she turned around and saw the kid sitting next to the Matt "My name is Tai" and he smiled at her.  
"Nice to me you." she said in a kind of voice saying 'I don't like you, I like your friend'.  
"So... you from America" she nodded slightly, "Where in America you from?"  
"Texas" she said to him  
Just at Tai was going to say something "Taichi...I'm trying to talk to the class. Is what you have more important than what I'm saying?" the teacher said to him  
"No sir..." and Tai was cut off   
"Tai, stop talking to your girlfriend and listen to the teacher!!" Matt yelled as loud as he could. Tai started turning a nice shade of red and slumped down into his chair.  
"I'm not Tai's girlfriend, I don't even like Tai!!" Alexia bursted out, "Oops" and she coved her mouth very quickly. She glanced at Tai, he was still red, maybe even redder, but also looked kind of hurt as well. She didn't want to hurt his feelings; she didn't even want to say what she said.   
Matt looked over at Tai, and wished now that he hadn't said what he had said. But instead of saying sorry, Matt just grinned at Tai. Tai just give Matt a dirty look like 'Your dead later'.  
The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly; Alexia met Sora during 3rd period and became good friends practically instantly. By lunchtime, Tai really needed someone to talk to, so before anyone else could talk to Sora, Tai dragged her off.  
"Tai! What are you doing?" Sora said trying to pry herself away from Tai.  
"Sorry Sora, I just really need someone to talk to right now."  
Tai let go of Sora, she rubbed her arm a little. Never had Tai dragged her off like that before, so she was a bit worried.  
"If you would've just said 'Sora I need to talk to you' I would've came over."  
"Well this is a bit private, and it might've taken a while to pry you off of Matt. Any ways I really need to talk to you about something...a girl to be infact."  
"Well I guess I can help, but why didn't you just talk to Matt about it?"  
"Because he plays a big part in this. Anyways, it started during homeroom. Me and matt were chillin' in the back of the class when my digivice went off. We both looked to the front of the room, and there was the new digidestined..." Tai began.  
"Alexia is a digidestined?" Sora asked bewildered, Tai just nodded his head and continued on with the story.  
"She was put in front of Matt who is also her tour guide. So to be nice I made small talk with her. The teacher heard us and asked if what I had to say was important enough to say in front of the class. And then Matt yells out 'yeah Tai, stop talking to your girlfriend!'"  
"That was cold of Matt, isn't he suppose to be your best friend?"  
"Yeah, and that's not the bad part, Alexia stood up and shouted that not only was she not my girlfriend, but she didn't even like me, that really hurt because I really like Alexia."  
Sora's eyes widened at the sound of this. All the years I've known Tai, he has only liked one girl...and that has always been me. Now Alexia comes along, and in just one day she steals his heart? Is that possible, it's like Davis getting over Kari in less than a month.  
"Oh Tai, that must have really hurt," Sora said thoughtfully put her hand on his shoulder, "you know what, I think I'll help you win Alexia over!"  
(A/N: yes I know I know, it's a cliché for a someone to help someone else win a person over, so I really don't know where I'm going at with that part)  
"You know Sora, this seems to remind me of Matt stealing you from me, even though I never really had you. But this time, Matt don't like Alexia." Tai stated trying to give away his little secret.  
"Tai, are you saying that Matt likes me?" Sora stated hopefully.  
Tai's lips curled into a smile as he nodded yes. Seeing Sora so happy made him remember what it was like when he loved her. Now she was just his best friend...not even Matt was this close to Tai.   
Sora stood up and walked away to her next class, Tai sat daydreaming about Alexia for a few minutes before he headed off.  
The rest of the day went like usual; go to classes, then off to the Digiworld...except for Alexia who went home. Tai decided to walk with her partly because lived in the building next to her, but mainly to get her to like him as a friend.  
  
  



End file.
